


Five Rules Jack Wishes Generals Could Make

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack's gotta while away the time somehow.





	Five Rules Jack Wishes Generals Could Make

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This was in response to Prompt Set #8 on the sg1_five_things community on LiveJournal. Set when Jack is a General. No specific spoilers. Slash but not graphic. Rated teen for a swear word. Many thanks to my betas AnnO & Barb.   


* * *

If there was anything more mind-numbingly tedious than a multi-committee budget meeting, General O’Neill hadn’t found it yet. He’d already filled the margins of the massive report with doodles and moved onto his second favorite way of staving off Death By Boredom. He started making mental lists. This whole budgetary thing would move a lot faster if certain people weren’t impeding progress so he made a list of who should be eliminated first. He further amused himself by considering how they should be ‘removed’ from the proceedings. It was very satisfying but an hour later the meeting was still going strong so Jack moved on to listing how things OUGHT to be done. He summarized the first list at the beginning of the new list. 

1\. It is always open season on two-faced back-stabbing politicians and their sycophantic toadies. 

2\. When you answer a question get right to the God. Damned. Point. The next person to over explain, drone on, or babble is getting tossed out of the window. 

3\. At least three different types of pie shall be available on demand at the commissary any time day or night. Delivery should be an option. 

4\. The ability to do tricks with a yo-yo will be recognized as a useful and manly skill and is not to be sneered at in any way. Applause would be nice. 

5\. The cuddling of a certain General by a certain archeologist is not only acceptable, but actively encouraged. Mandatory even. In fact…

Jack whiled away the rest of the afternoon imagining in vivid detail all the wonderful things he could be doing with said archeologist instead of listening to the same arguments restated over and over. He even made a list of the First Five Things To Do With Daniel the next time they were together.


End file.
